


Crazy Hot Guitarist

by lillylion75



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sassy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylion75/pseuds/lillylion75
Summary: You and Freddie have been friends for years, all throughout high school and now you're in university together. You're a mechanic at your dads shop and taking classes to get even better, Freddie is working at the airport and taking design classes. The two of you often go out for drinks at the university pub, it was a common place the both of you liked to cool off after a hard day or go see Freddie's favourite band and your favorite guitarist.





	Crazy Hot Guitarist

You and Freddie have been friends for years, all throughout high school and now you're in university together. You would have each others backs through thick and thin, but mostly thick as it was rare either of you got a break. You were a shorter girl going into a male dominated job, and Fred was ethnically diverse and dressed on the risky side. You had to get and look stronger to protect the both of you.

Your dad was a mechanic and your mother was a nurse, you took more after your dad in that sense. Rather than going into some airhead job that your parents wanted you to go in, you decided mechanics was a more fitted career for you. And rather than following societal norms for women, being dainty and untouched, you had half sleeves tattooed on both arms. You planned on having your arms completely done within the year.

You had just gotten off the phone with Freddie, another bad day at work. You already knew he was going to ask if you wanted to go to the pub before he even asked. You figured why not.

After cleaning up as nice as you could (grease wasn't easy to get rid of), ripped jeans and a black cropped, low-cut shirt was your choice of style tonight. You grabbed a dark brown leather jacket to match your grease marked boots and drove over to Freddie's to pick him up. You glanced in the mirror one last time, checking for grease marks, only to find that you were looking great and the silver chain you wore constantly was still glittering nicely.

He complained about his racial struggles at work. He hated the airport. And it didn't matter if someone had a shittier job than Freddie, they always acted like they were better.

If you hear another person call him Pakkie, you swore, you'd punch them in there Goddamn throat.

Then you complained as you both walked in the pub about a man who came in today and wanted an oil change but wouldn't let you do it because you're a woman. Your father stood up for you and argued with the man in the other room while you changed his oil. You finished in record time and the man was still unhappy, but paid nonetheless. Ignorance in people really pushed your fucking buttons.

Music was already playing as the two of you walked in. Freddie was quite a fan of Smile, and if he asked, you came with him to have a few drinks wherever they were playing. You've also seen the band members around campus but ignored them, it was better to lay low.

Freddie went to the bar and ordered for the two of you, he had your drinks memorized. You leaned against the wall off to the side but still close to the stage, it was a good spot to listen from and you got a good view of the guitarist. It was only a few seconds until Freddie placed a tall rum and coke in your one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

The two of you sang along to the songs you knew, laughing here and there as you messed up the lyrics. You downed the alcohol pretty quickly and doubled up on water, you liked to have a few drinks but you prefer sober driving better. You took your jacket off and noticed some people staring at your arms, but you didn't care at this point. All you wanted to do was have a good time with your best friend after a long day of work, followed by classes, followed by more work.

Once the show was over you took yours and Freddie's glasses to the bar and went to follow him as he disappeared. Instead of going out through the front, you noticed he went backstage, the opposite direction of your car. It took you a few minutes to catch up, having been blocked by the crowds of people, with your coat still in your arms and your hair now tied up. From passing windows, you were sure your chain was drawing a more eyes to your chest.

"And you're astrophysics, aren't you?" Freddie was talking to someone nervously, standing near a van. You were standing in the door and slowly made you ways towards them.

"Yeah," a handsome voice agreed, almost unsurely.

"That makes you the clever one," Fred replied quickly, glancing towards you, a smile starting to appear on his face.

"Yeah, I suppose it does. Yeah," the voice agreed again, more content this time.

"And here comes my clever one," Fred announced, gesturing towards you, looking at the people in the van. You nearly choked when you saw who it was, but kept it down and acted cool instead.. "She studies mechanics, and I study design here," he stands awkwardly, making room for you.

"Mechanics?" The blonde one asks. You look to both the boys and watch as they both look at you up and down.

"Yeah, I can tear a car apart and put it back together exactly as it was before, if not better," You say, crossing your arms across your chest.

"Oh, yeah?" The guitarist nods. You nod as you give him a look over like he did to you.

"Yeah, well, Freddie," You turn to your best friend, "As much as I love getting checked out by a crazy hot guitarist and the little drummer boy, I think I'm going to get the car," You said at a normal voice, not bothering to hide anything before you walked away. Freddie let a smile dance across his face as you walked away. As you turned a corner, Freddie continued to talk to the two band members. You gave the guitarist a wink before you were out of sight.

You were only waiting in the car for a few minutes. The car was running, you had your window down, and a cigarette hanging loosely from your lips. You drove slowly as people were still getting to cars, you look down the alley Fred came from and saw the van coming out with -

"His name is Brian, by the way," Fred followed your gaze as you were stopped. You turn back to Fred, taking the cigarette from your mouth and holding it with two fingers, your arm laying on the windowsill. "I think he likes you, too."

You turned back to look at Brian, and lifted the two fingers holding your cigarette with a smile before facing forward and slamming on the gas. The head rush always gave Freddie a laugh.

"I'm singing with them on Saturday, I think I've just joined the band. We're meeting in the mess hall in tomorrow so they can pass on their lyric book to memorize," Fred admitted after a few turns. The cigarette dropped from your fingers as you were stopped at a light. You turned to him, clapping his shoulder gently with a big smile.

"That's great, Freddie! Good for you," You laughed, a smile across your face as well.

♡

You sat leaned against the edge of the table where Freddie was sitting, you paid no attention to who he was sitting with as you set down the soda you just bought. Tightening the arms of the mechanics jumper around your waist, and straightening your grease marked undershirt.

"God, I have to tell you this before I go back to the shop. You know what a gas grip is and how to use it, right?" You asked Freddie, knowing the answer. He nodded and glanced back to who he was sitting with. "Yeah, well, I have this absolute buffoon the professor partnered me with and he doesn't know how to bloody use one. He's looking around for a different size gas grip when the one he had was obviously, adjustable. And it turns out he didn't even need a wrench, he needed a Philip's fuckin screwdriver. Like, what are you doin' in advanced mechanics, mate? I'm gonna have to carry that brat until the project is done, and he'll be piggybacking off all my work. You know what? I bet he'll get the credit too because my prof's a prick," You ranted, looking back at Freddie and saw his cheeks slightly red. You raised an eyebrow. "Frog in your throat or something? You normally laugh when I call my prof a prick," You question. Freddie glances towards the people he was sitting with and gestures. You turn to see the guitarist and drummer from the last night, remembering that they had scheduled a meeting. You seemed to choke on nothing as the two band members chuckled while you turned to face them all.

"You have a little something, dear," the guitarist, Brian, grabs my bandana from my pocket and wipes my face. I can feel my cheeks get hot.

"Thanks," you nodded, giving a small smile as he tucked your bandana back into your pocket.

"You mind opening this, Freddie, I don't want grease on the lid," You asked hurriedly, pushing your pop can towards him and showing your blackened fingers. Freddie laughed as he watched your cheeks getting increasingly pink.

"I'm Roger Taylor, by the way. The little drummer boy," the drummer speaks up, voice sounding sarcastic as he referenced last night. You laughed, bringing the pop to your lips.

"And I'm Brian May, the crazy hot guitarist," he introduces himself, a smile making its way into his lips as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Well, I'm Y/N Y/L/N," you tilted your head, sparing a glance back to Fred.

"I believe this is the part where you shake hands," Freddie suggested, the three of you laughed but you declined.

"Hands, remember," You showed your hands again, slowly backing away. "Should probably get going before my professor finds out I'm gone," You nodded then turning around before any of them could properly say goodbye.

Freddie made sure to tell you later that Brian's eyes were practically glued to your ass as you walked away.

♡

It was Saturday, which meant more work and no class. Which meant that you were sore from head to toe after a 15 hour workday. But as soon as you were done, you headed to shower to get ready for Freddie's first show.

Tonight you wore an off the shoulder black top with a lacy, black bralette, light blue jeans, and black ankle boots. It was a little more skin than you intended to show but you looked hot nonetheless, the heel on the boots also gave your ass a little more lift.

You walked down the stairs to the small pub, there was no music yet. You could see the band on stage, almost like they were waiting for something. You and Freddie locked eyes and he gave a nod to the rest of the band. They began playing.

Oh, they were waiting for you.

You heard someone ask "Who's the Pakkie?", and it made your blood boil. You slowly crept towards the bar, watching your friend struggle with his mic as people laughed.

"Just rip the thing off!" You shouted over the crowd to your friend while the bartender made your drink. Fred met your eyes and did exactly that, ripping the mic stand apart to avoid anymore difficulty. You laugh as the other band members flinched, watching Freddie wearily.

A strong rum and coke was placed in your hands, jolting you back you the bar. You were tired and hoping that a few drinks would wake you up.

About four more large strong rum and cokes later, with glasses of water in between, the show was over. You were starting your fifth as you headed backstage, the same way you found Freddie the first time he met the band. Outside, the band was talking quietly, as if in a team meeting. You approached casually, a little woozy, and leaned on Freddie.

"Great show, gentlemen. Just lovely," You sighed, taking another sip of your drink.

"Actually, we were just talking about Freddie's improvised lyrics," Roger jutted, crossing his arms.

"Keep the audience on their toes," You shrugged, almost spilling your drink as you replied to Roger. "Brian, you were absolutely fucking amazing. Super hot," You pointed to the tall man, sending a lazy wink, his cheeks turning pink. You then looked at the bass player. "You're new. And pretty good, too," You said out loud, leaning off of Freddie to shake his hand.

"John Deacon," he smiled, leaning forward to shake my hand. "You're Freddie's best friend? The one we waited for?" He asked, leaning against the van.

"Y/N, yeah," You nodded, "Also, can any of you point out the bloke that called Freddie a Pakkie?"

"No need, Y/N, sticks and stones," Freddie insisted quickly, holding you so you'd stay facing the group instead of looking for the bloke.

"You sure? Because I swear I'll break the fuckers teeth, just say the word," You told him casually, taking another drink from your glass.

"How was work today?" Freddie hurriedly changed the subject. Tipsy you took the bait.

"15 hour workday, haven't eaten in hours," You sighed, leaning against Freddie again, before drinking more.

"Well, why don't we go inside to get you something to eat with that drink. We still have to grab our equipment," Brian suggested, lending an arm out for you. You took it with a smile and let him lead you inside, the rest of the band following.

"Yeah, how many drinks have you had?" Freddie asks nervously, walking behind you.

"This is my fifth," You admitted. You raise your glass in front of Brian, he smiled and took the glass from you, taking a sip and cringing. He passed it back and you downed the rest of it no problem.

"You best not be driving," Brian shook his head, glancing towards the empty glass as you were back in the bar.

"Was planning on calling a taxi," You told him, letting him sit you down as you placed your glass on the counter.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you. Roger can follow us in the van and we can take your car," Brian insisted, patting your knee, then turning to the bartender. "Get her a plate of fries and a few glasses of water," You reached for your wallet and Brian shook his head. "Put it on my tab," he told the bartender, patting your knee once again.

"You don't have to, Brian, really," You shook your head and sitting up.

"Don't worry about it," Brian laughed, he stood and kissed the top of your head.

"At least let me help you guys take down," You insisted, standing up as well.

"Let her help, loverboy!" Roger shouted from the stage. Brian sighed, glancing between you and Roger before motioning for you to follow.

You kept it safe in your little-more-than-tipsy manner, only really packing cords and taking apart mic stands. About halfway through taking down, the fries were finished and you opted to go eat instead. You felt starved at this point.

You kept your eyes mostly on Brian, and his tight pants and muscular arms. He had a pretty cute arse, too. At the front of the stage, Freddie was talking to a blonde woman, picking up where you left off with the mic stands. He seemed to smile a lot and make nervous hand gestures while they talked. He liked her. You finished your fries as the last piece of equipment was taken out back, you chugged a water and popped a mint in your mouth before going out back with the rest.

"Rog, follow us in the van," Brian said, tossing his keys to the drummer before turning to you with a smile. John was already starting his own vehicle beside the van. Freddie was still talking quietly with the girl from before. You and Brian only took two steps away before you turned around again.

"Wait, wait," You told Brian, turning around again to face Fred. "Do you need a place for the night, or a ride, or something, Freddie?" You asked sincerely, reaching a hand out towards your friend.

"I'll give him a ride," the blonde spoke up. You glanced to Freddie wearily but he gave you a smile and a nod.

"Alright, well, drive safe," You wished before turning around once again to go to your car with Brian.

Brian held an arm out to support you but you declined, feeling less woozy than earlier. He nodded and smiled chuckled everytime you almost stumbled over the lip of the sidewalk.

"So, you're a mechanic," Brian started as you approached the car. You nodded as you opened the passenger door with your keys, then reaching over to unlock the drivers side.

"I am a mechanic," You confirmed as Brian moved the drivers seat back. "I actually built this car from junkyard scraps, and she runs like beauty," You bragged as you put the keys into the ignition and started it for the tall guitarist.

"Seriously?" Brian asked, amazement on his face as he gave the vehicle a look over. You laughed and nodded. "You must be brilliant, I could never," he chuckled, shaking his head as he backed out of the lot.

"Well, I could never play guitar like you so I suppose that makes us even," You replied, smiling up at the taller man. "But in all seriousness," You got a little stiff as you fixed an air freshener on the rearview mirror. "Could you point out the guy that called Freddie a Pakkie?" You asked, looking at Brian, smile going off your face.

"Freddie says you've been friends since high school," Brian changed the topic. You reached over and put on a blinker for him, telling him to turn without saying it.

"Can you?" You pushed, not falling for the trick again. Brian sighed and shook his head, you relaxed back into your chair.

"He said your his guardian angel," Brian told you, a smile on his face. "And how can a guardian angel protect if it's behind bars?" He asked, turning to look at you. You let yourself shrug.

"Well, Freddie said Roger was a dentist or something. Couldn't he just fix the damage?"

♡

It's been a few months since Freddie joined Smile, and you try to make it to every show. Sometimes you wouldn't even clean up after work in order to make it on time, coming in your jumpsuit and greased up hands. Some days it was hard because the bars were so crowded.

Freddie and the band are becoming closer, often hanging out and going out for drinks. Sometimes they needed a place to rehearse and Freddie would bring them to the garage to ask for an empty shop. Your dad didn't mind as long as it was a slow day, but he did mind when he caught Brian staring at you while you worked.

You and Brian got closer, and when you hung out with the band you could be found sitting in between Freddie and Brian. Sometimes he would put an arm around you, or pull you closer. You sometimes let your hand lay on his thigh, or you'd find your fingers tangled in his hair.

You and Roger got closer as well, bonding over sarcasm, drinks, pool, and bar fights. He always said he was going to bring the band to the shop to learn how to change a tire and bond over mechanics, but it never happened. You always promised to learn drums some day, but that never happened either.

You and Deaky were close too, always keeping to the side lines when the rest were arguing but stepping in when needed. You two often gossiped about the other three, and tried to teach each other your arts. You were dreadful at bass and he always got the power steering and bug wash tube mixed up. The two of you decided that it was a lost cause.

It was night now, almost nine o'clock, and you were still working on a car. This car came in today and the owner wanted full tinted windows, change of rims, a new muffler, a few decals on the door, an oil change, and a new steering wheel. He offered to pay triple if it was all done by tomorrow morning. You were finishing up the oil change, something you saved for last, when you heard banging on the shop door.

You peaked out from under the car to see a distressed looking Freddie outside the shop door. You got up without thinking to let him in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" You asked, not going back to car just yet. Freddie sighed and leaned against the shop door. He shook his head before looking at you with glassy eyes.

"It's," he stops and shakes his head again, "Can I stay at your place tonight?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Always," You smiled, "You have your own drawer there for a reason," You reminded him, going back to the car. "I'll be just a few more minutes then we can get going."

♡

You wake to knocking on the door to your small apartment, really fast and panicked knocking. Looking around, you remember falling asleep with Freddie on your couch while watching a movie. You went to go answer the door in your pajamas, a pair of short shorts and a faded pink undershirt, while having a hold of a bat behind the door.

"Have you seen Freddie? He disappeared last night and we have an important gig tonight and we're worried," Brian asks as soon as the door opens. He has bags under his eyes and Roger is leaning tiredly on the wall. John has his arms crossed as he leans against the opposite wall. You grab a random jacket to put around your shoulders, Freddie's jacket, and step out into the hall, closing the door behind you.

"What happened?" You asked, not answering their question but it seemed to be answered by Freddie's coat.

"I have to apologize," Roger answered quietly, sparing you a glance. You think back to the glassy eyes Freddie had last night and give him a deathly glare and rolling up your sleeves.

"I'll give you a ten second head start," You told him, opening your apartment once again to grab a pair of shoes. "Ten," you started, putting on a boot.

"Woah, woah, woah," Brian stopped both you, stepping in front of you. John grabbed Roger's jacket before he could run. "He was drunk, talking to a girl, Freddie threw off his game, she left, Roger had a few more drinks, and cussed out Freddie," He explained, holding you back from Roger.

"And that's supposed to make everything better? Ooh, Roger was drunk and didn't get laid, big fuckin' deal," You huffed, your voice getting louder, pushing away Brian's arm and trying to get around him. Brian just kept stepping in your way and tried to get a hold of your arms. 

“Well, now she's going to kill me for sure, thanks Brian!” Roger nearly shouted, still trying to get out of John's hold as he kept an eye on you. You managed to get around Brian and went to go charge Roger when your door opened. Everyone froze as Freddie cleared his throat. 

“There's a Mr. Dobson on the phone for you from the garage,” Freddie said quietly, giving you a look that you knew too well. He wanted you to calm down and back off a bit. You sighed, taking off your boots and walked inside, gesturing for the rest of the band to follow.

You had a small apartment, the kitchen and living room didn't have a wall to separate them and you had three doors along the wall. One was your bedroom, another was the bathroom, and the last one was a linen closet. You went to the phone on the wall and picked it up from where it was hanging.

“Mr. Dobson, good morning,” You breathed out, trying to sound calm, watching the boys as they closed the door behind them. 

“Miss Y/L/N, wonderful job on the car, it's even better than I hoped! Now, I have another vehicle I'd love for you to work on,” the man said joyfully. You perked up a bit and turned away from the band, not wanting to look at them right now.

“I'd be happy to work on it, if you could write down what you'd like and give me a deadline that'd be great,” You shifted on your feet and heard whispering and shuffling behind you. Then a few slaps and chuckles. 

“Fantastic! I'll do just that and keep it with your boss, the car will be dropped off tomorrow at noon,” Mr. Dobson told you, as he was talking you turned to the boys and made the action of zipping your lips. They all shut up quickly.

“Great!” You replied, fake cheer in your voice that you used with customers. You could hear the phone being passed over, muffled talking, and the shop door closing. 

“Can you come in today?” Your dad asked, sounding a little weathered after the door was closed.

“When do you need me?” You replied, looking at the floor and pinching the bridge of your nose.

“ASAP, Carlile and Ricky are the only ones in today and they're idiots who only know how to drive the tow truck,” Your dad sighed. You laughed a bit and nodded.

“I'll be there in fifteen,” You told him, hanging up immediately. You leaned against the wall with a sigh, rolling your eyes. You looked towards the band, who were watching you. “I gotta go to work,” You told them, getting off the wall and going towards your room.

“Y/N, hey,” John spoke up, “Does that mean Roger's off the hook?” He asked. Roger turned and punched him in the arm.

“If you can all work together and give me a good reason not to kill him, then I'll reconsider. If not, Roger better start writing his will,” You told them, closing your bedroom door behind you.

You came back out in a clean jumpsuit and the group unbundled from their meeting, talking a little more quietly. You grabbed your keys from the counter, and grabbed your extra key for the apartment door.

“Lock up when your done here,” You whispered to Freddie, slipping the key into his hand before heading out the door. You gave Roger one last glare as you left. 

♡

You were underneath a vehicle that was jacked up, taking a look at the undercarriage to make sure Carlile and Ricky didn't do any damage after towing their last car. 

“Your good, did no damage,” You told the idiots, rolling to the side to take one last look.

“We’re good?” You heard Carlile ask.

“Yeah,” You confirmed, moving to push yourself out with the ease of the creeper. They didn't bother to hide their excitement as the high-fived.

Just as you were coming out from underneath, the bands van pulled up. It was probably about time for dinner, you left the apartment at 9:30 this morning. You stood up and faced the van with hands on your hips, watching all the band members pile out with energy they didn't have this morning. 

“What took you so long?” You asked, stepping towards them.

“We took a nap,” John said carelessly, “You have a very comfortable couch, by the way.” You tried your best not to smile, and opted to roll your eyes instead.

“We decided that killing Roger would be inconvenient. Finding a good drummer, meeting and making another friend… Too much effort,” Freddie basically announced. “We talked, too, and I've chosen to forgive him,” he added, like it was the least important detail. You glance towards Roger and your gaze makes him shift feet. 

“Alright,” You shrug, turning back around to the truck you were working on before Carlile and Ricky showed up. The hood was already popped and all you had to do was finish up, just tighten the ends of the hose and make sure it was done right.

“Seriously?” Roger piped up, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah, and can one of you go get me a burger or something?” You requested, putting on leather gloves to avoid black or cut hands as you reached into the engine. 

“Have you eaten since this morning?” Brian asked, moving closer. You shook your head, tightening the end as much as possible as the tall man leaned against the truck. “That's not healthy,” he said in a sing song tone. He was the only one who really bothered you about your eating habits, Freddie claimed it was a lost cause.

“I know,” You sighed, a small smile creeping onto your face as you came back up to check the other end, tightening that one more as well. 

“She's off as soon as she's done that,” Your dad said from his office door. The boys were all still weary about him, except for Freddie. Him and Freddie got along decently. It was your mother that they really had to look out for. “Shouldn't take her long.” 

“Just finished actually,” You corrected, taking you hands out of the engine, brushing a piece of your hair out of the way. Brian smiled as . “You wanna fill it up with fluid and check the pressure?” You asked, taking your gloves off and shutting the hood, shooing Brian away before his fingers got caught.

“Sounds good to me, get outta here,” Your dad nodded, ruffling your hair as you walked out with the boys. “Go have fun at your gig, or whatever.”

♡

You did find yourself at the boys’ shows that night. A place bigger than they've ever played at before, they were getting recognized by more and more people. You decided to meet them there, giving them time to set up before you went to harass them.

You showed up about twenty minutes before they were scheduled to start, wearing the shirt and bralette you wore on the day of Freddie's first show with the black boots that made your ass look good.

You went to the bar and ordered something light, a fruity vodka mix. It was a dangerous treat and easy to have too many, so you opted to have just the one tonight. You tied your hair up into a messy bun, your chest and cleavage seemed to invite eyes from around you. With a roll of your eyes, you headed backstage to meet with your friends.

“Y/N!” Brian shouted in greeting, raising a beer bottle. There was a few more littered around his feet. You laughed and raised your drink in return.

“Bri!” You replied with a similar shout. You waved to the rest of the band and Mary before sitting on the arm rest next to Brian. A little yelp escaped your lips as Brian pulled you onto his lap, but then you laughed with everyone else. 

You can't remember ever seeing Brian drink, but you have seen him hungover. This was new to you.

“You look beautiful, dear,” Brian mumbled, smiling into your shoulder. “All the time, just abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous,” he continued, kissing your shoulder.

“He gets touchy when he's tipsy,” Roger warned you from the opposite side of the couch. Brian flipped him off as he continued kissing your shoulder, you could feel your cheeks start to burn bright red. 

You fixed yourself in his lap, getting comfortable as the grip he had around your waist wasn't about to give out anytime soon. You ended up having one arm around Brian's shoulders while the other one hovered Brian's hand across your hip with your drink. As Brian got onto his sixth beer, he was holding you tighter and starting to kiss your neck.

“Bri,” You breathed out, laughing nervously as he had found your sweet spot. You could feel him smile and then back up only to your ear.

“Yes, dear?” he hummed, bringing his beer to his lips again. The door opened as you were about to respond.

“Show time,” a man in a suit said into the room, then disappearing again. Everyone emptied the room, the boys went on stage as you and Mary went to find a table.

The two of you sat at a smaller table, towards the front of the room and a bit to the side. She ordered a plate of fruit for the both of you, as well as some virgin Shirley Temples since you were both driving. 

“So, you and Brian?” Mary smiled, raising an eyebrow as they started their first song. You turned to her with a surprised look on my face.

“I don't know, I've always flirted with him and he flirts back but he's never done that before,” You laughed, looking back to the guitarist. 

“Must've been drinking liquid courage,” Mary joked, popping a pineapple into her mouth. 

“No kidding,” You agreed, looking back up stage to see Brian grinding against his guitar and biting his lip. “That man will be the death of me,” You told her, watching his arms flex as he played.

By the end of the show, you swear you've never been more turned on from watching someone playing guitar. The way he grinded against his guitar during solos, the way he bit his lips, the O’s he made with his mouth after finishing a song, the sweat glistening against his skin, his flexed arms… you could go on forever. You had to take your hair down and hope that it would help cover your flushed cheeks from Mary. You also tried crossing your legs to alleviate pressure with no avail. You knew Freddie saw you acting this way, and he gave you a knowing smirk whenever you made eye contact. 

As soon as they were done, you and Mary headed straight back to the boys’ room, beating them there. Mary relaxed onto a loveseat as you sat on the armrest beside her. 

“You alright, Y/N?” Mary asked, an all knowing smile across her lips. The door slammed open before you could reply, Brian was the last one in and you pushed him against the door as soon as he closed it.

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and crashed your lips into his, something you've wanted to do for a long time. He kissed back immediately, making you feel like you were on fire, and spun you around so you were against the door. He pulled your legs up, wrapping them around his waist as he grinded onto you. You could feel his hard on clear as day between your legs, the both of you let a moan and stopped making out to catch your breath. 

“You're so fucking hot,” You told him breathily for probably the billionth time in the months you've known him, while pulling on Brian's hair and making him groan as he grinded into you again. 

“You drive me fucking insane,” Brian admitted, his head diving down to kiss your collarbones, making his way back to your sweet spot.

“You two are like a porno,” Roger spoke up, laughing at the two of you as Brian kept a slow grinding rhythm. “Get a room,” He joked, rolling his eyes. Both you and Brian reached for the doorknob. 

“I don't live far from here,” You told him before he could shut the door. He let you down as you entered the restaurant part of the building, both of you quickly walking towards the exit.

“You better drive like a maniac,” Brian huffed, slipping his thumb into a belt loop while the rest of his hand was on your ass. A few people recognized him but he walked too fast for them to say hello.

The whole way back to your apartment Brian kept a hand on your inner thigh and his mouth sucking hickeys anywhere and everywhere. You both basically ran into your apartment as soon as the car was parked. 

Brian pushed you against the door as soon as you were inside. His mouth tasted bitter, like the beer he was drinking, but it was easy to ignore in favour of his hands undoing your belt. Without breaking the kiss, you reached behind him and grabbed the hem of his muscle shirt. The both of you were hardly able to break apart to take his shirt off, then throwing it somewhere. He dropped your belt and started getting to work on your button. 

You pushed Brian off you and pointed to the door on the far left as you took off your jeans. He began making his way there himself, taking off his pants while he was at it, you threw your shirt off and into the living room somewhere. He opened the door and came to grab you again. Neither of you had to say anything, gravitating towards each other. You hopped up, wrapping your legs around Brian again as he held you up, your lips connected once again. Just as you were about to disappear into the bedroom, the phone rang. Brian headed towards it automatically, and you both broke away from each other to pick it up.

“Hello?” the both of you answered breathlessly, you held the phone between both your ears.

“What the hell?” Roger nearly shouted through the phone. 

“Mate, you said get a room,” Brian chuckled, lifting and lowering you so your clothed pussy was grinding against his clothed cock. You whimpered quietly as Brian bit his lip.

“Are you shagging right now?” Deaky asked through the phone next.

“A little bit, yeah,” You quickly answered, a smile on your lips.

“You're not going to come help tear down?” Roger accused angrily, Brian laughed.

“Just hang up, dear,” Brian told you, making sure Roger heard as he ducked his head to make more hickeys. You could hear Roger start to shout as you hung up the phone. Brian then began his way back to your room, basically throwing you onto the bed with a laugh. “God, you're ravishing,” Brian sighed, palming himself a bit as he stared at you. Black lacy bra and panty set, tattoos dancing across your forearms, silver chain glittering, hair splayed around your head like a halo, lips red and swollen… “Absolutely entrancing,” he mumbled, dipping his head down to kiss you. One long, passionate kiss before breaking off to travel downwards, leaving a trail of hickeys and a thumb rubbing your clothed clit. Once he got to your parties you were prepared to take them off, instead Brian just ripped them and threw them away.

“Brian,” You whined, beginning to sit up. His hand splayed down on your stomach to keep you down.

“I'll buy you new ones,” he whispered, his voice raspy and low. It made your core tighten and you let yourself drop backwards a bit. “You're so wet,” he groaned, letting his thumb swipe across and rubbing your clit slowly. A whimper escaped your lips and you hands clenched the bedsheets.

“All because of you, sweetheart,” You told him, pushing yourself onto your elbows. 

He shot you a smirk before ducking down, eyes closing as he licked a long strip along your pussy, lips and tongue then focussing on your clit. A loud moan came out of your lips and you fell back once again. He took this chance to put your legs over his shoulders, one arm holding your stomach down as the other slowly started to pump fingers in and out. His fingers scissored slowly, opening you up for him.

You moaned and whimpered his name, spewing curses as he found a good pace. His fingers curling inside you as your one hand began pulling his hair, making him moan on your clit. He sucked and flicked his tongue, giving everything he had to make sure his name was spilling from your mouth.

“Bri, oh fuck, Brian,” You cursed, pulling harder on his hair as your heels dug into his back. He moaned in reply, fingers hitting the right spot as he was sucking on your bud. “I'm, I'm - oh, Bri.” You couldn't even form a coherent sentence while he was fucking you with his fingers, but you didn't need to tell him, he already knew. He could feel you tightening around his fingers, thighs clenching beside his head. Just as you were on the tipping point, he put his mouth on your opening, tonguing you as his fingers rubbed aggressively at your clit. A strangled whine was the noise you made as Brian tongued you through your orgasm. A few moments later, Brian came back up through your shaking legs. You pulled him down for a needy kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard,” Brian mumbled on your lips, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra and throw it to the side.

“All because of you, sweetheart,” You repeated from earlier, giving a lazy smile as you pushed his boxers down. Brian chuckled and let you push him onto his back. 

Now you hovered over him, and began leaving hickeys as you trailed downwards. As you did that, one hand played with his happy trail, getting close but never quite touching his cock. You left your final hickey on his hip bone as you locked eyes with him while he was pushed up on his elbows. His eyes were filled with lust, his mouth agape as he let breathy curses out. You finally grabbed his cock, keeping your eyes locked as you ran your thumb over his slit, spreading his precum over his tip. Just doing that made Brian close his eyes and let your name out from his mouth in a moan. 

You took your hand off and spit in your palm, catching Brian's attention once again. Before he could process what you were about to do, you took his cock into your mouth, your hand rubbing off what your mouth couldn't fit. Brian let out a deep groan, really falling back this time as his hands gripped the sheets. You peeked up as you were bobbing to see his eyes screwed shut and his bottom lip between his teeth. You hummed around his cock and saw his fists clench tighter, hips jerking upward a bit, his tip hitting the back of your throat. It was challenge to avoid gagging. In retaliation for jerking upwards, you cupped his balls and began to massage them, watching as he let out his own strangled moan.

“Huuhhh, stop, stop, I need to be inside you,” Brian barely managed to get out a few moments later, reaching a white knuckled hand to help you up as he sat up, meeting you halfway with his lips. He pulled you close, bodies hot and sweaty as the were flush together. You both lied in the middle of the bed, you on top, when you broke apart. 

“You good?” You asked him, barely above a whisper as you hovered over him. He nodded, hands on your hips. You reached down, guiding his cock as you began to sink down.

Once fully seated, you both let out a breath of pleasure, followed by a little laugh. You had to wait for a moment before moving, Brian was easily the biggest guy you've ever been with. You had one hand on his chest, and the other on your knee. You could feel his legs shift so they're pushed up, his thighs brushing lightly against your ass.

“You good?” Brian mimicked, a smirk crossing his lips. He took your hand that was on your knee into his own hand and holding it up so you had leverage, his other hand resting on your hip. You moved the hand that was on his chest to his knee behind you.

The both of you quickly started to pick up the pace as soon as you started sliding up and down his shaft. Brian loved watching how your tits bounced, hearing the slap your cheeks made on his thighs. Loved feeling your warmth as it enveloped him repeatedly, hearing his name fall from your lips like a dirty prayer. 

You were overstimulated, having already came once before and still slightly recovering, so you were already building back up quickly for a second orgasm. Gasps and moans came out of your mouth every time you came down, Brian thrusting up at the same time, his head pulling at your entrance and his vein rubbing inside as well.

“Bri, sweetheart, so close,” You whimpered. 

All Brian did was moved one hand so a guitar calloused thumb was rubbing off on your clit, and you were freezing up, clenching your hand and thighs. Brian took this opportunity to flip the two of you over while you were mid orgasm, thrusting upward harshly into your tight warmth to finish himself off and drag out your pleasure.

“You're so, so, tight, my dear. Oh, fuck, oh,” Brian grunted, his hips starting to stutter sporadically. 

He let out one last throaty groan before pulling out and cumming all over your stomach. You both breathed heavily, watching as he milked himself onto your stomach in spurts. After his last pump, he sat back on his heels, taking in the sight before him. Quite possibly the most magnificent woman he has ever met, sprawled out and quivering due to his talent, love bites forming a trail, his cum all over her stomach. It made his cock twitch.

You pulled Brian down, tangling your fingers in his hair as your lips met for a long passionate kiss. He hovered over you, careful not to make a bigger mess, and caressed your cheek. He slowly untangled himself from your legs and laid beside you on his side. You lazily reached a hand up and thumbed over the hickeys along his jaw while he tried to memorize this moment, his hand resting on your thigh.

“Do you want to grab dinner with me sometime?” Brian asked, his voice barely above a whisper, a small smile picking at the corner of his lips. You used your hand to bring his head down for another quick kiss.

“Of course, do you even have to ask?” You replied, making Brian smile wider. A smile grew on your lips as it was your turn to ask a dumb question. “Do you want to get in the shower with me?” Brian chuckled, leaning down to peck your lips once again.

“Do you even have to ask?” He mocked, already getting up. “Does this mean shower sex?”

“It might.” 

♡

You woke up, naked, underneath sheets, and with a long arm around your waist. Warm light came in through the thin curtains on the window. You turned around, facing the crazy hot guitarist as he began to move. You giggled and began playing with his hair, which was more curly than you've ever seen. Basically ringlets. His eyes fluttered open and smiled when he saw you, though his cheeks darkened as he realized you had found out about his natural hair and as he felt you lie against his morning wood.

“G'morning,” You greeted, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. He smiled and reached a lazy hand down to begin rubbing your clit.

“Morning,” Brian sighed, using his other hand to line himself up with your already wet core. You gave him a kiss and he rolled the two of you over, your legs opening wide.

“I love your hair,” You blurt, tangling your fingers in it. He slowly pushed himself into you, effectively shutting the both of you up for a few moments.

“I hate it,” Brian replied, thrusting lazily as he thumbed your bundle of nerves.

“I think it's super hot and pull-able,” You tell him, already feeling tension building up. You pull on Brian's hair and he grunts, picking up his pace.

“If that's the case, I'll stop trying to straighten it,” He said, already breathless from his short and quick thrusts. 

For the next few moments the both of you become quiet, other than breathy curses and moans. Bri hunches over, muttering dirty talk into your ear to push you further, Your body gave a lazy orgasm, forcing Brian to start cumming as well. He pulled out again and spilled onto the sheets. You watched as he milked himself again, rubbing himself lazily, still tired from waking up. 

Without warning, he ducked his head and began lapping up all of the juices you had spilled. He tongued at your hole, his nose brushing your sensitive clit. Your orgasm made a quick return and Brian then milked you for everything you had. Once again, you weren't even able to form a sentence until you were finished. 

“How do you feel about eggs and toast?” You asked, out of breath as you remained still. Brian sat back on his knees and gestured to your open legs.

“But I just had breakfast,” He smiled. You let your head fall back with a laugh. He laughed with you and bent to place a kiss on your knee. “Eggs and toast sounds great,” Brian said, giving you a real answer as he got out of bed. You followed his lead and went to your drawer for clothes, only putting on panties and a comfortable shirt.

“You need shorts, Bri?” You asked, going into Freddie's drawer and taking out a brand new pack of underwear. You turned and looked at the label that read ‘Medium’ on the package, then looking to Brian, who was definitely not a medium. Brian reached for them anyways. “Might be a little tight,” You warned, giving his ass a little slap on the way passed.

You headed out into the kitchen, eggs from the fridge and a pan from a cupboard. You began melting butter on the pan as Brian came out of the bedroom. He went to the linen closet and grabbed a new set of sheets. Your eyes drifted downwards, seeing his outline clear as day when he faced you. You could feel your cheeks redden as you began making coffee and setting the percolator on another burner. Once Brian was done making your bed with clean sheets, he came out and wordlessly started making toast. 

“I really do like your hair,” You smiled up at the taller man. “I think it's sexy.” Brian's cheeks turned red and an embarrassed smile covered his lips. You turned back to the pan and cracked a few eggs into it.

“I think you have an amazing ass,” Brian blurted, leaning against the counter.

“I know,” You replied quickly. “Freddie tells me everytime he catches you staring,” You tell him, a smirk on your lips.

“Seriously?” Brian's eyes widened, his whole body leaning forward. You nod, teeth showing as you smile. Brian puts a hand to his chest and leans backwards as he laughs. You flip the eggs as the toast pops, then pulling out two dishes. “What a little bugger,” Brian jokingly curses, leaning down to kiss your cheek. You laugh and kiss him back. It feels like the most natural thing you've done. The coffee begins to perk at the top of the machine.

“There's cream in the fridge,” You tell Brian, breaking apart from him. He nods, turning around to get the cream. You take the coffee off the burner and put eggs onto the dishes. You set two coffee mugs on the counter as Brian sets the cream down. He then grabs you by the waist and began to kiss you deeply.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled against your lips, “I just can't help myself.” You both smile and begin to make out again. You break away from each other as you hear the door unlocking. You shrug and pull him down for another kiss as the door opens.

“You're still snoggin’?” Roger asked exasperatedly, walking back out. Brian turned so the boys couldn't see you and instead, blocking your body with his. You continued to kiss.

“Are those my new underwear?” Freddie's voice then asked, making both you and Brian laugh against each others lips. Your arms around his neck lowered to his chest as you both laughed.

“Can you give us a minute?” Brian asked over his shoulder, still laughing. When you heard the apartment door close, both of you went to put more clothes on. 

You put on a pair of black leggings, and tied your hair up. Bri struggled to find his jeans from last night that he dropped, but found them quick enough. He didn't even bother to properly do them up, leaving it unbuttoned and unzipped. You carried you plates to the coffee table in the living room, then pulling out three more mugs. 

“How do you like your coffee?” You asked over your shoulder as Brian went to open the door again, letting the rest of the band in.

“Three cream, one sugar,” he replied. You did exactly that and then fixed a cup for yourself. 

“Smells like sex in here,” Deaky announced obnoxiously as he walked in, making everyone laugh. Yours and Brian's cheeks went red as you made your way towards the couch to eat.

“Is it safe to sit?” Roger looked skeptically at the couch as he spotted your shirt on it.

“Yeah, just be careful in the bathroom,” Brian a laugh bubbling from his throat. You laughed as well, remembering the near catastrophe in the shower when Brian's foot slipped. You turned upwards and kissed his jaw while he was laughing at the boys faces.

“You guys are animals,” John laughed as the two of you ate. “After taking down last night we stopped in so Roger could cuss out Brian. We didn't even have to open the door to hear you, we could hear you clearly from the hall,” he told us. You raised your eyebrows at Deaky, then looking to Brian.

“We weren't that loud, were we?” You asked quietly.

“Bed was creaking, both of you moaning and groaning and whining,” John continued, embarrassing the both of you. You looked to Freddie for confirmation. He only nodded. 

“Absolutely pornographic,” Freddie told you, a smirk on his lips, as he sat down with a coffee in his hand.

♡


End file.
